marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
Karen Gillan
Karen Gillan portrayed Nebula in Guardians of the Galaxy, Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2, Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame and will reprise the role in''Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 3. Significant roles *Amy Pond in ''Doctor Who (2010-2012) *Kaylie Russell in Oculus (2013) *Martha Kaply/Ruby Roundhouse in Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017) Quotes *''“I can’t really say anything about it other than my character is really bad. My hands are more tied on this than they were on Doctor Who!”'' *''"What can I tell you?" "I'm playing a very bad person!"'' *''"I don't know! I got a letter saying, 'Welcome To The Marvel Universe' which was THE most exciting thing that I've ever read."'' *"I was told before I auditioned for the role that I would have to shave my head if I got it. But I didn’t think I was going to get it. So I was like ‘Yeah sure guys, absolutely I’ll shave my head. Not a problem.’ And then three screen tests later I’m like ‘Oh, this might actually happen...’ ''" *"''She’s bald in the novels, Zoe’s character has hair. So their look was predefined and my hair had to go." *"Not very much can reveal, I’m afraid. It’s all very hush-hush. But I do have a lot of sibling rivalry with Zoe's Gamora." *"I play a character called Nebula. She's the female villain of the film and she has a very interesting relationship with the lead female Gamora, played by Zoe Saldana. It's a very complex, interesting part of the film. It's really amazing working with Zoe Saldana. She's like a master of work in the camera; it was just so cool to watch her work. And also she's amazing at stunts, really amazing. She used to be a ballerina, so she's good at that stuff, whereas I look like spaghetti." *"I've never played a bad character, but to give her a reason to be bad was something that was interesting to me and I feel like I've learned something about that." *"I think it's perfect! Rocket Raccoon is one of the best characters in the film in my opinion and has so many amazing lines. So, Marvel needed to get a really amazing actor for the role, and they did So, I'm really excited to hear what Cooper does with it." *"That's gonna be so good. I mean, he's a huge tree... we're going to see a tree talking and also a tree probably make us cry at some point." *"I play a character called Nebula, she is the female villain of the film. She teams up with Lee Pace who is the male villain. She's very sadistic and evil but I like to think for a very valid reason...No scenes with Benicio del Toro but me and Zoë Saldaña have a very cool sequence together." *"I always had total faith in the project, because the people who are making it are so brilliant, and have a long history of great films, So I knew it was in great hands. I just think it’s a new direction for Marvel, it’s really, really funny,It’s not taking itself seriously at all. It’s tongue in cheek. And just to see people be excited about that new tone is cool." *"Okay, so Nebula does not find herself funny, I find her hilarious. But she can’t find herself hilarious, that’s not scary." *"Yeah, there’s a big girlie fight sequence, but it’s not that girlie, they made sure there weren’t any nice pirouettes or anything like that." *"She’s really experienced in the physical stuff, she was a ballerina, She’s really amazing at all of that stuff. She barely required any rehearsal, she was like, ‘I can do this.’ I required two months of rehearsals every day that I wasn’t shooting, because I looked like spaghetti when I started.It was the saddest thing in the world, they’d use a big industrial wind machine when filming her, but when it was on me, it was like, ‘Turn the wind machine off,’ and it was like beeeeup." *"This is the integral one for my character, because it’s not just a physical battle. Their relationship goes very deep, and there’s a huge history between them. So there’s a lot more to it than just the physical." *"I can say, that I have not read the script yet. I will be back. And I still don't know if I'm going to be bald or not. There's a possibility. I don't know why or how, but there is." *"I have the script! I took it in my hands, because they don't send it over by email; they deliver it by hand and it was so cool. I was so excited, and I ran upstairs, and I put on the soundtrack, the Awesome Mixtape 2, and then got into it. It's so good." *"I think what I'm really excited about it delving into the sisterly relationship between Gamora and Nebula. I think that we're going to see a little bit more of that, and it's going to be a bit more fleshed out." *"I kind of... I was mentally prepared to go through it again. It's so cool. The finished product is so cool that it's just so worth it when I see it at the end. "Infectious" is the word. James Gunn is the most enthusiastic. He's on this natural high the whole time. And it just makes us so excited about it. He just knows the world inside out. He's so passionate about it. The whole thing has come from him. It's totally his vision. It hasn't been compromised at all. It's completely down to him. So that's the most exciting thing." *"What I love about the second movie for Nebula in particular is that we get — We know that she’s a pretty angry woman with some daddy issues. In the second movie, we’re going to start to see how much pain her father actually caused her, and we’re going to delve right into the relationship with her sister Gamora. I think we might even feel a tinge of sympathy towards Nebula this time, because we really start to see the emotional crack in her character. I was just allowed to completely explore that and take it to a completely different dimension with her. I was really happy about that." *"I shaved half of my head this time, but they took away the butt — like, the underneath-half of my hair, and then left the top part. That was the best gift ever." *"I’m so excited for people to see it! I just feel like it’s all of the best elements of the first one, just amplified. It’s even better – it’s funnier, the music’s even better … the second album is a blinder. It’s great. And in the first one everyone was being established. Now that that’s out of the way, you really get to delve into all of their dilemmas and things like that. I think family would really be the main theme of the thing. And my character Nebula is dealing with a whole lot of stuff there – we see a whole new side to her. A much more human side actually, where we understand how truly awful and difficult her daddy issues are." *"Yeah, she’s making a cheeky appearance there. I don’t know how much I’m allowed to say, but I’m pretty happy with how much she gets to do." *"No, I did not a character arc for Nebula. I definitely had a feeling that there was room for the character to expand in the future, but she was originally supposed to die in the first movie, I think I remember in the script. She obviously did not die, then I found out that she was coming back in the second movie and then I found out we got to explore all these amazing things about her past and her relationship with Gamora, her sister, so I was really happy." *"I'm waiting for this spin-off because obviously this needs to happen. I don't know if it's ever going to happen, but I would love it. I think it would be amazing to see a female-driven film like that. We have ''Captain Marvel coming up, which is quite exciting. We could do with some more females at the forefront.''" Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe cast Category:Guardians of the Galaxy cast Category:Avengers cast